Jungle Summer
by Fox Teen
Summary: Tarzan and Kala are very hot and thirsty, but they come across a perfect pool to promise them fun and laughter. Based off a dream I had last night about both characters having fun in the water.


Deep in the heart of the jungle, it was blazing hot for every ape. They tried to amuse themselves by playing with the young and just roll about in the stream. But one ape in particular was too hot to bother with any of it; Kala, a brown female ape was trying to rest under a patch of shade that her human son Tarzan had made for her. He was only a baby when she found him and took him in. Though different from all the other apes, he proved his unique talents for finding fruit, swinging from vines and making shelter from the rain, especially from the sun. He appeared from the tree tops and plopped next to his mother.  
"How are you, Tarzan?" she asked, looking down on him.  
"Hot," he said plainly. "Even as a hairless wonder."  
"Why, you're no wonder to me," she smiled as she picked him up and cuddled him.  
"I love hugging you, Mom," said Tarzan. "But it's making me hotter."

"Oh I'm sorry," Kala apologised. "Would this make you cooler?"  
And she tickled his son everywhere. He loved a good tickle but it gradually made him thirsty.  
"Why don't you get us some coconuts to drink?" Kala suggested when she finished her fun with him. "Quench both our thirsts."  
"Quest accepted!" Tarzan announced beating his chest.  
Kala chuckled and closed her as he began to swing off. She did not know what she would do without that child.  
Tarzan climbed to the top of the tallest tree promising the freshest coconuts for him and mother. He set to work picking them planning on how to roll them down without smashing them when he noticed a field in the distance of fresh green grass and a huge pool with a beautiful sparkling waterfall. He clambered down from the trees and made for the location.  
When he arrived, he was amazed by the beauty of the place, there were no slippery logs or alligators in sight. There was nothing but green grass and a high waterfall cascading with fresh water beating to the bottom. Tarzan peered in and saw no signs of crocodiles or alligators anywhere under the surface. Tarzan was so thirsty he began to take huge gulps from it. When he had drank his fill, he realised that from under the water, it was shallow enough to invite his mother for a cool dip. He made his way back though he did not run so to avoid a stomachache from all the water he drank.  
Kala was asleep in the shade when Tarzan arrived with four coconuts for each of them.  
Tarzan walked up to her and whispered gently. "Drinks are here."  
She just hummed in response.  
Tarzan contemplated in waking her up with the sound of a snake but decided it sounded too mean a prank. He looked down at her feet and then smirked. He set to work and began tickling them.  
Kala began to stir and murmur and she began to chuckle out loud and opened her eyes to see her son tickling her feet.  
"Drinks, Mom," said Tarzan referencing the two coconuts.  
"The two are for you. I already had my fill."  
"You're a sweet son," she thanked. "Sweet as coconut milk."  
She drank them down thirstily.  
"It wasn't so much the coconuts I drank," Tarzan explained as he sat close to his mother. "It was a big, cool pond."  
And he went on to explain it's beauty and the meadow where it was located. As well as the fact that it was shallow enough for an ape.  
"You don't say," said Kala. Then she smirked. "I guess you know what this is leading to."  
"A soak for the both of us!" Tarzan cried excitedly.  
"Indeed," said Kala. "The heat is at an end."  
"But for now," said Tarzan as he climbed on her back, "let's keep it to ourselves for now. We can just have a quiet day."  
"Good idea," she whispered so none of the other apes would be in ear-shot.

* * *

Both mother and son wandered through the path Tarzan and instructed and soon, they were back at his discovery.  
"How beautiful and inviting," Kala marvelled as she admired the beauty of the clearing and it lovely pool. She rushed to the water and peered in. It looked as shallow as Tarzan and described.  
He already jumped in with a plop and rose back up to the surface.  
"Come on, Mom!" he cried excitedly. "The water is great!"  
Kala smiled and took a few steps back. She ran to the edge of the water, jumped and SPLASH!  
Tarzan was washed back from the impact as the ape rose from the water, her fur dripping wet and her mouth full of water. She turned to her son and sprayed him with it and he did the same in return.  
"What goes around comes around!" he laughed.  
"Is that so?" Kala smirked.  
She picked her son up in the air and tossed him up and down, up and down and eventually let him plop in the water.  
Under the water, Tarzan grabbed her leg and climbed up all the way to the top of her head.  
"Peaceful and calm," said Tarzan. "Not even a hippo."  
"Don't be so sure," said Kala as she dropped on all fours into the water and waded around like a hippo and making noises, making Tarzan having to swim up the surface to gasp for air in order to laugh.  
After a few minutes of of sine water tickling, they went over to the waterfall to let the water rinse over them for a cool-off.  
"Paradise," sighed Kala.  
"I agree," sighed Tarzan. Then he climbed on his mother back to the top of her head so the shower could hit his.  
"Cheeky baboon!" Kala cried.  
She grabbed him, fell on her back, held Tarzan by her feet and tickled him.  
"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Tarzan laughed. "I won't do it again! Honest!"  
Kala lowered him down on her chest laughing herself.  
"Not!" Tarzan cried hopping away.  
"Oh. no you don't!" she reacted menacingly.  
And they spent a happy afternoon, mother chasing son all around the water until they were both completely exhausted.

* * *

They finished the day by having a long drink from the water until they were fit to bust.  
"This certainly has been a day," Kala yawned. "If it hadn't been for you, Tarzan, I'd still be burning up."  
"Glad to be of assistance, Mam", said Tarzan letting out a burp.  
"Better out than in," Kala chuckled.  
Returning to their nest, the cool night air was occurring though still a little hot. But since they were both full on water, they were bound to fall asleep easily.  
Kala tickled Tarzan into his nest as he yawned.  
"Let's do it again tomorrow," he said.  
"I would love that," his mother replied.  
They both closed their eyes and fell asleep, contented from the heat of the jungle summer.


End file.
